


Klance Week 2020

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Archer Lance (Voltron), Blue Ranger Lance, Boys Over Flowers au, Crush confessions, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Klance Week 2020, Lance doesn't get along with his family, Lance is Lotor's brother, Loner Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor, Motorcity AU, Ninja Assassin AU, Ninja Keith, Popular Lance (Voltron), Red Ranger Keith, Samurai Rangers, Secret Relationship, decoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: I feel like this week reseracted after I didn't do it for a while or maybe I missed it. Anyway, a weeks worth of klance, which I'm gonna needDay 1 (July 26):Summer, Beach Day, Swimming (Boys over Flowers AU)Day 2 (July 27):Campfire, Tent, S’mores(High School AU)Day 3 (July 28):Birthday, Kisses, PresentsDay 4 (July 29):Rangers, Cow, Lawless(Samurai Power Rangers AU)Day 5 (July 30):Game, Movie, Popcorn(Inuyasha AU)Day 6 (July 31):Motorcycle, Hover Bike, Race(Motorcity AU)Day 7 (August 1):School, AU, Free Day (Ninja Assassin AU)
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 33
Collections: Klance Week





	1. I think I'm starting to like you

**Author's Note:**

> I've got filming for a virtual musical coming up, this and Zutara week are the only things keeping me alive and sane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starting to get really hard to ignore that rich boy Keith might *actually* like him, and Lance is starting to feel the same way.

“Welcome everyone to Metro Island. It’s 3 pm and a gorgeous 30 degrees Celsius outside. On behalf of the whole crew, we thank you for trusting us with your flight. We will touch down in a few minutes.”

Lance felt groggy. He blinked his eyes open, seeing Keith waking up himself from across him. Hmm, what was Keith doing here? He barely looked around to see Adam waking up, Shiro stretching and Pidge leaning over in her seat.

“We’re here! Wake up!”

Here? Oh wait, he remembered.

Keith, his…boyfriend, had practically kidnapped him and Adam from work – thankfully on a Friday – and after dressing them in clothes for warmer weather than was left in their city, shoved them on a plane to New Caledonia. In a normal situation he would love being spoiled but his…relationship with Keith was, odd.

For one, he was part of this famous social group, the Paladins. 4 teens, all children of famous and influential people. Keith’s mother was the CEO of the biggest company that had fingers in every pot. Shiro was a famous potter, the son of one even more famous. Pidge’s parents owned the biggest tech company and she headed one of their sectors at 16. Hunk’s grandfather was a well-known and well-liked former President of the State. Hunk kept the same kind air, known for his amazing cooking and his love life with geologist Shay Balmera. Lance by chance, was offered a scholarship to the school they attended Garrison Academy. He had apparently saved an important member of Keith’s company. All Lance remembered was seeing a guy close to fainting in the middle of a changing crosswalk and just ran. People turned their noses up at him, all children of famous, influence and rich parents, but Lance didn’t care. He did catch the attention of the Paladins though.

Thing about the Paladins, everyone wanted to please them and they could change their tune in a second. Someone bothering them at school? No problem, that person just committed social suicide. Someone under the protection of the Paladins? Everyone wanted to be that person’s friend, whether they wanted it or not. Some words had gotten mixed up and somehow, everyone thought Lance was the new target of ridicule. Attacked at the swimming pool, his desk defaced every day, getting tomatoes thrown at him? His life was starting to become hell and he snapped, finding Keith and screaming at him in the middle of the hallway. Once Keith said out loud he never said to do that, people got silent and then disappeared. He offered to make it better and announced that they were dating to keep people away from him. It meant that he had to let himself be dragged around by the 4, feeling like a pet.

Keith must have found getting yelled at hot because he started to take their fake relationship seriously. When an attack had gotten bad, bad enough he had to spend the night at Keith’s mansion, Keith personally went to his home to let his parents know he was taken care of. When he wasn’t being a rich jerk, Keith was actually kinda…nice. Of course, it didn’t help he was still dealing with his minor feelings towards Adam, his best friend. They were starting to fade though, with each event that lead him to spend time with Keith.

He could do without the excessive spoiling though. He was starting to feel like a bought woman or something. He liked it better when he took Keith to experience life without spending every cent. But they were at a tropical island, if the view outside was anything to go by, so he’d let it slid. This time.

* * *

Their rooms were overlooking the water, the gleaming sun making it shine. Lance almost couldn’t keep his eyes off of it when Keith handed him the key to his room and sent him off. Of course, it was right next to Keith’s, but he was able to forget that when he saw the room. It was big and expensive and beautiful. He couldn’t help but love it. The bed was covered in flowers, as well as the bath and even though he didn’t love how Keith would spoil him all the time, the way he felt so relaxed here was making up for it.

He was sitting on his bed when he noticed someone had come in standing next to him.

“This is pretty amazing, I’ll admit.”

Keith sounded smug. “I know.”

Lance rolled his eyes but stared out at the water, “I feel like I’m floating on water.”

“Technically we are.” He must have seen the look Lance was giving him because Keith gestured for him to follow. They went out to the balcony and he pointed to the set of stairs. That lead straight into the water. The room – houses really – where on stilts obviously, but they were on the water. Lance remembered a picture that had been the family computer, that looked just like what he was seeing now. He always dreamed of wanting to go to a place like that.

“Where are we?”

“Metro Island. It’s our vacation spot. I know you wanted a beach day, so I thought I’d bring you.”

“Our? Wait, beach day? You remember that?” he had mentioned that in passing ages ago, when he went to Keith’s house for the first time during a charity auction. Keith had won him the goggles of one of the best swimmers in the world.

“Yeah, ours. The Blade Corp. owns most of Metro Island. And of course, I remembered.”

The way he said it, like it was a known fact. Lance didn’t know what to say to that. It was starting to get hard to not like Keith like that.

“Come on. We’re going to have a tour of the place before we head to our favourite hidden area.”

“Hidden cause you guys found it or hidden because ‘my mom payed for it, go away’.”

“I’ll let you take a guess.”

Lance rolled his eyes. Rich people, he swore.

* * *

Lance couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of Keith as he played volleyball with his friends, letting Lance just relax with Adam. Keith was usually poking to get his attention all to himself so this was, interesting to say the least. He kinda wanted his attention now. What did that say about him now?”

“I can hear your mind going a mile a minute.” Adam said, face still turned to the sun. “What’s wrong?”

Lance pushed his sunglasses up and huffed out a sigh. “we’re here because of me.”

“Um, yes Lance. I know that. Kinda hard to not know when your ‘boyfriend’ is one of the richest people in the world.”

“No, I mean, I told Keith I really wanted a beach day a while ago, and how I just wanted to I don’t know, float on the water. He remembered and brought us here.”

“ohh, sounds like he likes you.” Adam teased. He was expecting a rebuttal like usual but this time Lance was silent. He finally looked at Lance to see him biting his lip, looking guilty. “And you clearly like that. Lance, wow.”

“I know, I know! When I first met him, I thought he was like all the other students and I didn’t want anything to do with him, especially seeing how he treats people sometimes, me included, even if unintentional. But…every moment I spend with him, where I think I’m going to hate it, I don’t. I like it and I’m starting to like him.”

“Heads up!” Hunk called and Lance looked in time to duck the oncoming ball that Adam caught.

“Lance, are you ok?” Keith called, looking like he wanted to run over.

“I’m fine.” He took the ball from Adam and threw it back to them. “Be more careful.” Keith looked guilty at that.

“If you want my advice, if you like him, then just go for it. I can’t see it going wrong, at all.”

Lance looked over at Keith, who’d been happening to be looking at him before he was hit with the ball by Pidge. Maybe there could be something.


	2. Tent Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thought he'd spend the nigh before he went to sleep reading, though he didn't mind what happened instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a minor headache and working on Zutara week fic first, I'm surprised I finished this.

Keith was focused on his book that he almost missed the scratching at his tent door. The human sized shadow said differently. Shame, he was hoping it would be Big Foot. Instead it was Lance McClain. School’s resident only male cheerleader, very out and proud bi kid and the guy who had been flirting with him all year.

Keith was a loner, minus his brother and seemingly long-term boyfriend Adam. Usually along with his dark clothes and scowling, he had his noise in a book, ignoring everyone around him. He knew it confused everyone how he was in honours classes with stereotypes, but then they’d have to question how golden boy Shiro was constantly getting in trouble for things he and Adam would do when they overindulged in alcohol, even if it was in the house like the rules stated.

For some reason though, Lance was interested in him, very interested. He’d poke at him like a childhood bully who tugged at his pigtails but anyone who bothered him would get insulted 10 ways to Sunday and he seemed to always have a compliment ready for Keith. It was kinda nice in a weird way. Something he looked forward to. He never perused anything though, worried that it was just harmless fun for Lance, nothing more. But that afternoon after Keith got annoyed at Hunk, one of Lance’s friends, and broke his bug net – not his finest moment, yes, he knew – Lance asked if he wanted to go for a walk. A minor lecture about how it was Hunk’s best net, but the rest of the time was spent talking about his cryptid sighting desires. Lance didn’t look bored the whole time. Either he was a good actor or he actually liked Keith enough to sit through that. He gave history and facts for every cryptid he talked about.

“I think you’re in the wrong tent.”

“Well my tent currently has a close sexcapade happening so, here I am.” Keith raised an eyebrow. “My cousin Allura made me share a tent with her boyfriend just so she could sneak in. thing was, she told others they could use her empty one for a party. It was either come here or follow Hunk to look for bugs.”

“Well I’m not really doing much.” Keith tried to say, lifting his book as proof.

“That’s fine. You read; I don’t mind hanging out here.” Lance said, truly not looking bothered.

“You…actually like me, don’t you?”

That stupid smile Keith had been starting to love came to his face. “What was your first clue?”

“Can’t blame me. Popular kid liking the loner?”

“You probably don’t even remember that we went to middle school together. I couldn’t stand you then cause I thought you lord yourself over everyone, but then I saw you threaten to beat up a kid who wouldn’t stop bothering those who were staying back and realised, maybe you weren’t so bad. Then high school started and you shot up, got muscles and somehow grew hot. Once I saw past the loner shield, I couldn’t help but like you more. I hope I wasn’t imagining you flirting back.”

Keith tried to keep the smile off his face. “You weren’t.” he felt at lost for words to he dogeared his page and pulled out a deck of cards from his duffle. “Crazy eights?”

“Poker.” Lance stated. “When you’ve got 2 older brothers, a dad and his crazy brother and a sister who has free time at the space station when waiting for results, you learn pretty well. How about for every hand we win, we get to choose a date idea?”

“A date idea?”

Lance shrugged his shoulders. “We put off telling each other how we feel for almost a whole semester. I just want to make sure our break if filled with things to do.”

Keith let out a laugh as he unboxed the cards and started to shuffle them. “Well, I hope you like cryptid hunting then.” He dealt the cards, noticing Lance had a smile growing on his face. “That is the worst poker face I’ve ever seen.”

“Maybe I’m distracting you with how happy I am. And 3 of a kind.”

Which beat his hand and made him way happier. Until Lance let out an unholy shriek.

“SNAKE!” Keith saw a moving scaled body and quickly got up, helping Lance unzip the zipper, grabbing his hand to pull them out. Lance’s scream had grabbed attention as other students exited their tents to find out what was going on and their teacher came over as well.

“Ha, ha! That’s what you get for breaking my net. You screamed like a girl.” Hunk called, looking very proud of himself, Pidge next to him bored.

“Hunk!” Lance snapped, the proud look from the boy’s face dropping when he saw him next to Keith.

“Oh, that wasn’t you. Sorry Lance!”

“Nice Hunk, you ruined a romantic moment.” Pidge teased. When Pidge was the one to point those out instead of gagging, you knew you messed up.

“It’s a garter.” The teacher stated, emerging from Keith’s tent with the snake in hand. “It’s harmless.”

“I don’t care. I don’t like snakes, please get rid of it.” Lance begged, hiding behind Keith as the teacher brought it closer.

“You were in a tent alone with Keith?” Allura asked, her hair messy. She didn’t like Keith for some reason.

“You and your boyfriend kicked me out of my tent to have sex.” He stated loudly.

“Shut up! I swear, you’ll pay for that.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Sure, he’ll send his little fire nation crew after me, so scared. Sir, can I have permission to spend the night in Keith’s tent instead? Mine’s contaminated.”

“Just know we’ll be listening for any noises. Everyone back to bed.”

“Sleeping together already?” Keith teased, squeezing Lance’s hand.

Lance shoved him, obviously not bothered by Allura’s glare. “Down boy. Most you’ll get from me is cuddling.”

“I’ve been told I’m very huggable.” Keith said.

Who would have guessed an extra credit camping trip would lead to such a nice thing?


	3. Lance's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a small surprise for Lance's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I'm really tired, I'm sorry this isn't longer

“Keith, can I open my eyes yet?”

“Not yet.”

Lance didn’t mind surprises. As the youngest in his family, it wasn’t often he got surprises just for him. The most he did get was when he turned 15 and got a pool party all to himself and his friends that his parents hired a party planner. The surprise had been more the party planner but his point still stood. Keith had been pulling surprises left and right. First, he told them they were taking a trip, but wouldn’t say where. Just gave him a list of things to pack, told him to have his passport ready and woke him up early. Keith checked in for them and got their tickets and had Lance guess where they were going based on their boarding time. Maldives, Keith was taking him to Maldives. He wouldn’t say what they were doing after that. They had slept the whole flight and when they got off, they took a car to a boat that was taking people to another island where they meet their Airbnb host. He wouldn’t say what his house looked like and as they took a break in a small café before heading over, Keith told him he’d have to keep his eyes closed until they reached the house. Keith had been guiding him while blocking his eyes for the past few minutes and Lance was actually starting to get impatient.

“Alright.” Keith said, stopping them. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready since we got here.”

“Ta da!”

Lance opened his eyes, staring at the yacht in front of them. he let out a happy scream. “Is this where we’re staying?”

“You always said you wanted to jump off a yacht and into the water like a rich person. I thought I could at least do it for your birthday.”

“Well yeah, cause I thought it wouldn’t it happen unless I got a sugar daddy or got rich really soon. Keith, thank you!”

Their host, Blaytz, let them settle in as he set into open waters towards one of the small abandon islands for them to relax at until nearer to dinner, where they went night fishing. Lance considered it one of his gifts to hear Keith screech like a little girl when one of the men had pulled up a large fish with teeth near to a human’s.

Full of food and sleepy from the heat, Lance let the rocking of the yacht lull him to sleep until Keith spoke, speaking softly like they were in Keith’s paper-thin wall apartment.

“Are you enjoying your gift so far?”

“I am.” It was easy to find Keith’s hand in the dark. “How did you pull this off. Don’t tell me you kept putting off moving for this?”

“No, Allura had been gifted the accommodation for anywhere in Maldives, I just choose the place. So technically it’s from her too.”

“That’s not what the $200 shopping spree she instead on taking me on said. I’m just really glad you thought of this yacht. I can’t believe this is my present. This is way better than anything I’ve gotten before.” Lance said, messing with Keith’s fingers.

Keith pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s fingers. “Shame we’re not alone. I’d love to find out what we could get up to all alone in the middle of an ocean.”

“No! Keith, stop!” Lance said, laughing, failing drastically to get away from Keith’s wandering lips.

* * *

Lance was sure his cheeks would be hurting by the end of the trip. They spent the morning snorkelling, though he couldn’t convince Keith to go scuba diving. They had been relaxing on the netted area near the stern of the ship when Blaytz told them there might be dolphins around. It took about 20 minutes for them to finally appear but it was worth it. 6 dolphins had swum in front of yacht, gently jumping out of the water.

“I don’t think you’ve lost that smile since we got here.” Keith point out as they both relaxed in the sofa are under the roof.

“Hard to lose it when you’ve had the best birthday ever. Thank you again.” Lance said, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek.

“Well it’s not over yet.”

“Gentlemen.” Blaytz called, as he anchored the yacht and started to lower the speed boat. “Ready for dinner?”

“What are you planning? I thought the surprises were done?”

“Not yet. It’s the last one I promise.”

Blaytz took them to a small sand bank, large enough for a small table that held a bakery box and dinner. The sun was starting to set and Lance saw that one side of the sky had the gorgeous reds and oranges of the setting sun and the other had pinks and purples of a rising moon.

“This is so pretty! Ok, say what you want about Allura technically giving me this, can you imagine how annoyed she’d be when she finds out she missed out on this? An almost once in a lifetime moment, and it’s all for us.” Lance said, kicking off his shoes and resting them on the chair as he pulled Keith along, lacing their fingers together.

Keith felt the weight of a box in his pocket as he looked at the smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Only the best for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance didn't love taking the family duty of being a Ranger, but somehow his Red Ranger was making it a bit worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple girl, I see ranger, I think Power Ranger, and yes, its Samurai Ranger. Sorry not sorry

Lance was restringing his bow, trying to tighten it without it snapping, which it had already done twice. Usually he wasn’t so distracted but he had a good excuse. What else was he supposed to do when he found out one of the biggest secrets the Red Samurais were hiding?

There was no easy was to explain his unique family line other than that they were the longest line of Power Rangers that existed. The appearance of some other Rangers, who hoped from the future to the past, had unintentionally unleashed another dimension filled with monsters known as Galra. Their world, the Netherworld, sat on the bank of the Sanzu River, water capable of destroying everything. A lord and his band of samurai went against these creatures and through their perseverance and using written talismans, they accessed the Morphing Grid, giving them the look and protection of the Ranger uniform and turning the talismans to Symbol Power. When the era of samurai ended, the lord made the samurai his retainers. And so, as time passed, the children would take their families place when it came time, defending their home. When the Red Ranger had first discovered a symbol to seal the Galra away, he was able to do so, allowing the group to split up and live not fighting for their lives.

They all eventually led back together back when his dad was his age. The seal had been cast again at the cost of the Red Ranger’s life, but it wasn’t strong enough. It became the next generations’ job to end this 19-generation long war. Lance didn’t think he’d be the one to be doing it. His main focus was to become one of the first biracial members of the Japanese Olympic archery team. He was close to, until every one of his siblings decided what they wanted mattered more and dumped the youngest with the responsibilities. His father tried to force him by stating that the Dragon Origami would only listen to Lance, but he that was a lie. Everyone else got off but because he was the last one, he had to obey orders. He put up a good fight, staying away from his family and proving himself to be Olympic material. But the seal officially broke the day of his biggest competition and even when he ignored the summons arrow, Lance was kidnapped by the Kuroko, the shadows who served the samurai families, and thrown into a car. He might not have wanted to be there, but he wasn’t an asshole who would walk away when people needed help. He did make his position very clear, his father had to get one of his siblings to take his place because he wouldn’t stay.

Once everyone heard his whole story, they were mostly understanding, including their leader Keith. Hearing him promise to talk to his dad almost seemed too good to be true but he’d heard him calling his dad. Then it made sense when Allura told him the big secret.

Keith, wasn’t born into the Red Ranger line, because the pervious Red and Pink ranger did the biggest no-no. they had a kid together. to make sure there was always a Ranger from each family line, they were instructed to not fall in love with one of their teammates. Keith was actually the kid of a Kuroko that somehow had caused the Lion Origami to react to him. Allura was technically the Red Ranger who could cast the Sealing Symbol. Her weekend shopping trips, were actually trips to a secret temple where ancestors of the same people who helped their lord discover the Sealing Symbol would teach it to her until it was perfect.

Keith was willing to help him, because technically he wasn’t supposed to be doing this either. He was just a stand in until the time was right. Lance still didn’t know what to do with this information. He was glad they trusted him with it, but it was only cause they all thought he’d be leaving.

“Lance?” Keith called from the other side of the door as he knocked. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Keith came in, closing the door behind him. He dropped down on Lance’s bed, looking at the mess of the low table that was covered in archery care stuff. “Guess I know why you disappeared after we got back from the baseball game.”

“It was a little league game and baseball makes no sense.” Lance threw out, feeling tense. He knew why Keith was here.

“So, Allura told me she talked to you when you guys were keeping an eye on the kid’s house.”

“Yeah, talked.”

Keith always looked so self-assured and confident, that to see him so unsure and nervous was weird.

“I hope your not upset that I’m doing this for Allura. My father was killed during a Galra attack and he was getting civilians out of harms way. Allura’s dad took me in, even when everyone said I wasn’t worth it. They kept pushing him to marry someone so he’d have a kid to carry on the Red line, but even knowing that it would be Allura, he still treated me like I was his kid. So, I don’t mind being a stand in for her. If it mostly keeps her safe, then I’ll do it.”

Lance let out a huff. “Wish my siblings cared that much. You’d give up everything to help her but everyone expects me to drop everything to make them happy. I won’t say anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I know. I get why you want to leave, but the Blue line is usually the second in command and in my opinion, someone who’d still help even when he wants a way out is a pretty worthy.”

Lance was honoured. How was he supposed to still act like a spoiled child when someone who didn’t even have to led a team and take the most hits did?

“Thanks for the compliment but,” he said instead, plucking at the string on his bow, “the Olympics are waiting for me.”

“Fair enough. And thank you for keeping this secret. We’ll tell them eventually.”

“They’ll understand.” Lance reassured. He was sure they would. It would be the 4 of them against everything. He just wished he’d be there to help if it went badly.

* * *

Getting mind controlled was not fun. Just that morning things were going great. He and Keith had a sparing match and he was so close to actually beating Keith and Keith told him his dad would finally come to the Samurai House and talk. Then that annoying big talking mind controlling Galra made a mess of everything. All it took was a hit and he became a mindless drone who turned his sword against his friends. He was lucky Keith was able to snap him out of it with that burst of Symbol Power but his dad thought it was a glaring sign that he needed to stay with the team. So, he might have been thinking of maybe staying but he wanted it to be his choice, not forced by his dad. And now his head hurt more.

“Lance?”

“Come in.” he called, keeping his arm over his eyes.

He heard Keith turn the light off before he felt him tap at his arm to move it. He let out a grateful groan when he felt an ice pack drop on his face.

“I’m sorry things didn’t go well with your dad.” Keith said, the bed dipping as he sat down.

“You know, I’ve actually considered staying.” Keith stilled but stayed silent, letting Lance continue. “My whole life I’ve always been the scapegoat or had things taken just to satisfy the older ones. Much as I want to, I can’t be too mad at Marco and Veronica, they had good reasons. Everyone else, not so much. I just want one major decision in my life to be made by me.”

That sat in silence as Lance calmed down and hoped his head would stop hurting before Keith asked something.

“If you do decide to stay, would you consider being my second in command?”

Lance laid there, trying to decided if Keith was serious just from his voice alone. “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s fine. Do you want me to go?”

And leave him stewing in thoughts he didn’t want to hear? Not a chance.

“Tell me about your dad.” It was the first thing that came to mind and for a moment he was gonna take it back when Keith started talking.

“He was probably one of the only Kuroko who couldn’t cook.”

* * *

In a turn of events, Lance knocked on Keith’s door. The fight against the half Galra Lotor was finally over and they were getting closer to defeating them. They’d see how much farther they could go once Shiro was able to unlock the Black Box, but for now, while Keith recovered, they could breath.

“Come in.” Lance opened the door, his eyes drawn to Keith’s exposed back as he struggled to pull his shirt off. It was getting harder and harder to not get a crush on Keith. He had to keep reminding himself that it was what got Allura’s parents into trouble in the first place. He was starting to see why they had the problem in the first place. How was he supposed to stop how he felt?

“Need help?” Lance offered.

“Sure, second-in-command.”

At dinner, he announced he’d stay with the team and publicly accepted Keith’s offer.

He was able to get Keith’s shirt off without aggravating his wounded arm too much. The view of his chest was distracting.

“I’m glad you decided to stay.” Keith said, pulling his eyes up. “It would have been hard to form the same bond with one of your siblings.”

“Yeah. I’m glad I did too. Finally feels like I can make my own decisions and not get looked down at.”

“You? Never?”

God, it was the compliments, it had to be. How else would he feel like a shy person when around Keith at times? They stood there, staring at each other when Lance couldn’t take it anymore. He kissed Keith. Keith didn’t push him away, if anything, he tried to pull him closer as he kissed back. Lance was careful as he rested his hands on Keith’s neck, not wanting to pull away when he did.

“We shouldn’t.”

“We really shouldn’t.” Keith said, using a finger to pull Lance back in and kiss him again.

This was so against the rules. Then…why did it feel so right?

* * *

Lance was getting ready for bed when a quite knock came to his door. Keith slipped in when Lance opened the door. The hallway was already dark and Lance would bet that Coran would be by any minute to come check on them.

“Hi.” Keith said.

“Hey.”

The air was slightly tense. It wasn’t because of all those secret kisses and hard to keep promises about waiting until the war was over. It was what happened on that island. A small island an hour’s boat ride away that had cut off contact with the outside world because a Galra had burned a fear making talisman. The new addition to Zarkon’s crew, Sendak, had invited a Galra who believed in the blaster as opposed to the sword. It was like watching the era of samurai die, but thankfully Bandor, the same kid who led them to discover the hidden Bull Origami, had created a blaster to use with their swords. At the sight of Lotor still alive and standing had pushed Keith into overdrive. The fight had been bad and Keith got hurt. Words that Lotor said about Keith being just like him had gotten to him. Lance considered them lucky he was able to find them after Keith took off. Things were tense when the whole fight was over and they hadn’t talk anything out.

“Here.” Keith handed him a bag from LOFT. In it, was a lightweight scarf. Similar to the one Lance gave Keith as a makeshift sling and that he dropped when he went after Lotor. “I know it’s not the same colour but…”

It was red, close to the red Keith’s favourite jacket was. It was a claim and an apology.

“I shouldn’t have run off and I should have listened to you. You were right, I’m not like him, but the thing is…he’s kinda right.”

“What do you mean? Keith you can’t actually think that you care more about fighting than anything else.”

“It’s not that.” Keith started to look how he did when he first came to talk to Lance about the big secret involving him and Allura. “It’s more than just how we see fighting. It’s…down to our biology. He might have given his soul to become who he is, but…I was born like that.”

“What are you saying?”

“Lance…I’m half Galra. That’s why I kept taking Lotor’s words to heart. I didn’t want to be like him, lusting for battle.”

Half Galra? Like Lotor?

“But Coran said the House is warded against Galra. How are you not hurting right now?”

“It’s for full blooded Galra. That’s another reason most of the people who were here during your dad’s time didn’t like me. My dad was ‘spellbound’ by a female Galra. Somehow, they had be and she gave me to my dad to keep me safe.” He put spellbound in air quotes. “My dad wasn’t spellbound. My mom didn’t follow under Zarkon’s control and was actively looking for a way to be human. I don’t know what happened to her, just that I wanted to be the same kind Galra she had to be for my dad to fall in love with her. But Lotor’s words-”

“were wrong.” He should so be paying attention to what Keith said. He was half Galra, like Lotor, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The guy in front of him was Keith, his leader and the guy he liked. He fought like hell for his team and he deserved nothing less than his support. “The only thing you share in common with that guy is being half Galra. But you’re living proof that you don’t live in obsession.”

“Well, I do have one obsession.”

Lance looked confused when he realised what Keith was talking about and went red. “Oh, you mean me. Well, can’t blame your good taste. Just know that Lotor is wrong about you. When you tell the others, they’ll see that.”

Keith gave Lance a thankful smile before leaning up to kiss him.

“I thought we said no more until after the war?” Lance said, though he just wanted to pull Keith back for more.

“How am I supposed to wait when I have the best thing here? It’s starting to become hard to not kiss you all the time.”

“Good, I’m not the only one.” Lance said, capturing Keith’s lips again.

After the war, after he told his secrets, whatever. Lance knew what his next big life decision was. To stand next to Keith for as long as he could.


	5. Popcorn and safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually Keith is trying to drag him back to the Feudal Era, so the fact that he's sitting quietly up in Lance's room, is kinda nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a break so I could work on a virtual musical, which is finally done so I can finally finish @klanceweek. I was debating between a Tokyo Mew Mew au and this Inuyasha au. I do still want to do stories for them both. I was also really surprised to find out Inuyasha is getting a sequal. It’s like when I heard about Chronicles of Narnia is going to be adapted on Netflix, how am I missing all this news? Anyway, enjoy.

Lance took the hot bag of popcorn out of the microwave, opening it to let the hypnotizing smell of the snack waft through the kitchen. He dumped it into a bowl and went to the kitchen when he spotted Shiro stealing a small handful.

“Hey!” he said.

“So, he’s staying over?” Shiro asked in leu of explaining himself.

“It’s never been a problem before.”

“I’m not saying it is. I like having him over, even just to tease him about how I’m his reincarnated older brother. Just that usually he’s trying to drag you back to the Feudal Era.”

Ok point. When Lance had been accepted to Garrison’ exchange student program, he excepted he’d be finishing his last year of high school in Japan before starting the Garrison Flight Program there and eventually coming back. That did happen, though Shiro, who he was switching with, ended up coming back for health reasons but he’d still been allowed to stay. It was when he went to go get the family’s cat from where the hidden well stood, that everything changed. The stories of the history of the family shrine and temple had been told to him the minute he stepped through the door. When he’d been kind enough to help Shiro go look for the cat before they both headed off to school – him to high school, Shiro to classes at the Garrison – neither of them expected that the scratching they heard wasn’t from the cat, but a centipede demon who bursts it’s way through the closed well and pull Lance down. she demanded _it_ from him, even though he didn’t know what that was. Then he was at the bottom of the well, but not in his time. He’d gone looking for something, anything, when he found Keith. Half cat demon pinned to a tree with an arrow. When the centipede came looking for him again, Lance broke the arrow and started a whole adventure he never thought he’d be in. he broke the jewel on accident – that’s what it was, no matter what Keith said – and sent them on a trip to find every shard, before Zarkon got it.

In the process they met Hunk, a monk who’d been cursed with a worm hole in his hand, Pidge, a fox demon who’d been separated from her brother when he tried to take on the lighting and thunder brothers, Allura, a demon hunter who’s clan had been killed by her sister Romelle under the influence of Zarkon and Shiro. The Shiro of that time went by Takashi, a full-blooded demon and half brother to Keith. He tried looking out for him, helping him locate the sword their father left for him but a grudge Keith was still holding on to kept them from actually working together and constantly fighting.

Usually, Keith was doing everything possible to get Lance to stay in the Feudal Era since he was the only one who could sense and see the shards but this happened to be one of the times Keith not only allowed Lance to come back but came with him.

“I guess he was in a giving mood.” Lance said, taking two sodas from the fridge.

“Sure, so it’s not that he can fantasise about that priest again?”

Lance stilled. Isamu, the priest who’d fallen in love with Keith and he with him. The person Lance was a reincarnation of. Isamu had been resurrected and Keith was constantly trying to get to him but the pain of the miscommunication that caused Keith to be pinned to the tree in the first place made it impossible for them to move forward. There were times Lance thought the feelings he had for Keith weren’t felt the same or that Keith only saw Isamu in him.

“I’m not getting into that.” Lance stated, picking up the bowl of popcorn and the drinks and going up to his room. He found Keith in his usual position, cross legged, hands in his sleeves. The even stranger thing about Keith being here was that he was here on the night of a New Moon. When his human blood ran supreme and took away his demon power. He hated those nights, Lance knew that, so the fact that he was here was surprising.

“I bring popcorn.”

“What? Is this another one of your human things?” Keith asked, watching Lance put the bowl down and sit next to him.

“You might not love it as much as you love ramen, but it’s still good. And here, I brought soda too.”

He watched Keith take one of the cans and slowly open it, the hissing causing him to tense, like the can would explode.

“It’s not gonna hurt you. I keep telling you that.”

“It hisses!”

“So, do you. here, try it.” Lance said holding the bowl up.

Keith took one piece and sniffed it, though it would be hard to smell it any different with his human nose. He tossed it into his mouth and chewed.

“It’s not bad.”

“Course it isn’t, it’s popcorn.”

The two sat silently, eating popcorn and drinking soda. He liked this. Usually when it was the whole group, noise was always happening, except when they were asleep. It reminded him of when they were searching for shards before Pidge, Hunk and Allura joined them.

“I have to ask.” Lance said, breaking the silence. “Why’d you decide to come?”

“I didn’t want to be involved in a situation where I couldn’t do anything, like that time with the demon fruit tree. So, I decided to go somewhere safe.”

Safe? “So, you feel safe here?” he never thought he’d pull that from Keith.

“I feel safe with you.” Keith said before drinking the last of his soda.

Oh. That he definitely did think he’d got out of him. It made him feel like he held something over Isamu. Right now, Keith felt safer with him. He hoped it stayed that way.


	6. Doing the right thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor says that Galra Empire protects their fair city from the scum that is Motorcity, but Lance questions why is Motocity a target anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to actually finish this event, so here we are. I decided to go with a Motorcity au. Idk if anyone remembers Motorcity, it was on Disney XD and then it got cancelled. I liked it though, it was good. I decided to do one of those ‘Julie goes to Motorcity for the first time’ type fics but with Lance as everyone favourite secret agent. I also went with Lance and Lotor being siblings since it’s usually so easy to make Lotor the enemy. Anyway, enjoy

Lance loved his brother, really. He took over their parents’ work of creating robots and making their state a safer place and became the leader for the whole state. With everywhere else becoming a wasteland, it felt like they could become a utopia. Too bad that utopia was built right on top of an existing state. Lance thought his brother wouldn’t do anything to those who didn’t come up to the new city. He was wrong. Day after day, he’d appear on his screen safe up in his tower, telling them that they would drive the scum that lived under their city. Either they joined his city or they perished. Nothing Lance said, no matter how much he tried did anything. Then the best and youngest cadet went rouge, ran off his brother said. Lance did some snooping of his own. Turns out, that cadet’s first mission was demolition in what they called Motorcity, on a building with people still inside. He quit and helped save the people inside, becoming Motorcity’s protector.

He was a thorn in Lotor’s side, giving with how many robots he sent down there that never returned, or returned ripped apart by lasers. Lance was supposed to stay safe in the tower, but he needed to see this Motorcity himself. What was it really like? Did they really deserve what his brother did to them or not?

So here he was, while all the buildings were undocked, he left a hologram of himself in his pod and went through one of those entrances to reach the underground city. It was loud. People and music and engines, everything clamoured together to create a symphony of noise. It should have bothered him, made him flinch, but it didn’t. he loved it. Everyone was happy, even in the mismatch of everything down here. No one gave him weird looks for his Galra Empire mandatory suit he was wearing, a few people nodded at him, like they were trying to tell him something. Like they knew why he was here.

Defectors came here. They were clearly more common than his brother would love. That explained the influx of patrols. He heard the sound of engines grow louder and saw car, actual cars being driven around, going faster than he’d ever seen anything. Then he saw a hoverbike. Almost like the ones cadets used in the city but this one was made for life down in Motorcity. The driver revved the engine more, going faster and faster, cutting off the car they’d been racing. People around him started to cheer, chanting a name as the two modes of transport reached closer to a parking lot of a pizza place.

“KEITH! KEITH! KEITH!”

Keith. He knew that name. how did he know that name? the hoverbike rider easily slid into a spot long before their opponent reached, causing the crowd around him the cheer, some going over to the bike. Lance watched the rider pull off their helmet, shaking their hair out.

Keith. Keith Kogane. Youngest Cadet to be promoted to a Sargent and his brother’s pride, until he turned his back on Lotor to help people in Motorcity. He’d seen his photo more than enough times when his brother would talk about him. It seemed he became more popular even after defecting on his first day on the job. If Keith had still been here, clearly this was a place worth saving. It had only taken Keith to see people about to lose their homes for him to turn his back on Lotor and the Galra Empire. That meant something. It meant Lance had to protect this place too.

* * *

He came to Motorcity more and more, eventually telling his only friend Romelle what he was doing.

“But your brother says those people are crazy and out to get us.”

“He’s wrong. They’re normal people who keep getting attacked just because they didn’t choose my brother. I can’t just sit here and be ok with that. Others might be fine with it, but I’m not.”

He hadn’t seen Keith again until he met up with someone else. He’d been down in Motorcity, trading Galra Empire stuff for cash and his stomach started to growl.

“Closet place with food would be Verpit Sal’s but it’s a long walk away.” The guy behind the desk said handing Lance his money, which he tucked into a few different places. He learned that theft was rare but did still happen in Motorcity. “Of course, there is Coran’s food truck, but I don’t know how much you want to risk it.”

“Wait, did you say Coran?”

Coran had worked with his parents, then his brother when he took over. When Lotor started taking his own agenda, Coran left, telling Lance he’d always be there if he needed him. Turns out, he wasn’t just saying that. When he arrived in front of the truck, Coran’s eyes seemed to bug out and he pulled him into the truck, shutting all the doors and windows.

“What are you doing here? Does your brother know you’re here?”

“No, he’s too busy finding new ways to try and destroy this place.”

Coran looked worried. “You’re not helping him, are you?”

“No! Coran, I can’t just let him get away with trying to destroy this place. Every time I come down here, part of me feels like I’m home. These people live like this because they want to, they have freedom and aren’t force-fed lies about how life is perfect under Galra Empire cause it’s not.”

Coran looked at him before shaking his head and patting Lance’s shoulder. “Every bit your parents. You want to help? There’s a team whose main focus is to bring your brother down and help both Motorcity and our fair city above. I’m their main guy who helps them out. They trust me even though I worked with Lotor. I can get them to trust you too.”

Lance agreed. If he could help, just a little bit, he’d do whatever he could. The driving in the car should have been terrifying. They were taught that cars were horrible machines that were death traps. He’d seen how fast cars could go in Motorcity but those behind the wheels seemed to know what they were doing, easily dodging any possible crashes. Driving in the car with Coran, built up a desire in him. He wanted to get behind the wheel, maybe just once to see what it was like.

They arrived at a gate shaped like a lion’s head with a V like shape spray painted on the teeth that opened once Coran brought up his holoscreen and hit something. The building in front of him had a small lot of cars and a very familiar hoverbike. What looked like a bar top was brightly illuminated as the front of the building.

“You’re back early.” A short girl, with shoulder length honey brown hair and large circular glasses came down the long ramp, followed by a bot the Lance had seen flying around the Galra Empire building. Seeing how the usual purple colour was replaced with a grey and blue paint job and the same marking that had been outside, he guessed it had been reprogramed. “Who’s this?”

“All will be revealed. Come, is everyone else inside?”

“Yeah, I need your help with attaching the new laser to Keith’s bike.”

Keith? Keith Kogane was here?

“Everyone, come here please!” 3 other guys appeared from different places and Lance instantly recognised one of them. he was actually here, Keith Kogane. “I’d like you all to meet Lance, my nephew. He’s a defector from up top.”

“The clothes really gave it away.” One of the taller guys said. His prosthetic was Galra made but Lance knew better than to ask questions. “I’m Shiro. This is Keith, that’s Hunk and this is Pidge.”

Pidge, the girl pointed to the robot floating next to her. “And this is Rover.”

Hunk, almost as tall as Shiro and seemed to have the aura of a teddy bear opened his arms. “Welcome to the Paladins’ Den.”

“The Paladins? You guys have been making a bit of a name for yourself up top.”

“You can mostly thank Keith for that.” Pidge said.

“What can I say? I’ve got a score to settle with Lotor. He must feel the same with how often he sends his robots after us.”

“Well, if you want, I could get you information about his bots and plans? I work at Galra Empire as an intern but I work pretty high up.”

“Wait really? You’d do that?”

His brother was doing nothing but causing them harm and giving them trouble and all, he wanted was for his brother to realise what he was doing to their parents’ memory and if that meant having to betray him just a bit, so be it.

“It’s the right thing to do.”

“Sweet! This is awesome! I deal with all the tech stuff, like hacking and stuff like that. Let’s talk.” Pidge started.

“Wait a moment. First things first. Lance, would you like to learn how to drive? It would help with going back and forth.” Coran pointed out.

“I would, but I don’t even know where to start.”

“How about a ride to get a taste of what it’s like down here?” Keith suggested, nodding to where his hoverbike rested, its wings tucked into the main body like a bird.

Lance looked at Coran who nodded. “Keith’ll take care of you.”

“yeah, if you don’t go flying off with how fast he insists on going.” Shiro muttered.

“Oh, like I don’t have to deal with your screaming, you big baby. Come on.” Keith said, leading the way to the ramp.

He followed Keith to his bike and took the helmet he was passed. He let Keith give him a hand on getting on the bike and as the bike turned on and the wings spread out, he gingerly wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist.

“Just so you know,” Keith voice came through the helmet, “Shiro wasn’t lying when he said I like to go fast, so hold on tight. He revved the engine and they took off.

Speed for Lance was the fastest his pod could go. This, this was flying. Even if it had been in a car, it still would have felt the same. Keith pulled off onto one of the ramps, driving with ease with all the twists and turns. Lance did let out a yelp of fear when they flew of the edge of one but some manner of messing with the controls allowed the wings to slow their descent and land onto a ramp below. Even after that, Lance wanted more.

Eventually they ended up in a large unoccupied space, staring up at the lights that acted as stars.

“Back when the city was first built on top of this one, a few astronomers and technicians decided to put the lights up so we’d never forget the stars, or so the story goes. I still think these are better than the stars above.” Keith said as he and Lance looked up, lying on the wings, the heat from the engine warming their backs.

“With all the lights, you can barely see them anyway.” Lance said. “You know when you defected, it was all anyone could talk about, even with the threat of arrest. My…brother has the knowledge of the cadets. A lot of people didn’t understand why you left.”

It was silent and Lance almost took back his word when Keith spoke.

“I’m an orphan. One day my mom just disappeared and my dad died in a factory accident before everything was fully automated. More than anything, I wanted to prove I could be just more. So, I joined the cadets with the hope of going Elite after. I worked hard to move through the ranks and be recognised by Lotor. He did recognise me, talked to me. When he made me Sargent, I promised myself I’d prove just how right he was to give me that spot. Then when I was about to give the order, I saw a kid in the window, looking like he was about to lose his whole world. I had the whole world so what did it matter if that kid lost his. It mattered because I know that kid could have been me. I thought we were trying to make Motorcity a better place, not crush it into the ground. The fact that Lotor couldn’t even comprehend that, that he only saw them as less, I couldn’t stay. When I rode the hoverbike up there, I always thought nothing would ever stop me. So that’s why I use it here, so Lotor can never forget that nothing will stop me until he falls.”

That should have scared Lance, but how could he be when the stars above spoke of nothing but freedom.

“So how quick can you teach me to drive?”

“Can you multitask? Pidge really wants to talk hacking with you.”

“Guess you’ll have to be a good teacher then.”


	7. Seeing him again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance thought he was done with ninjas. Then he was called back to Europol and Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a Ninja Assassin AU. I know now that the movie isn't the greatest, but the fighting and relationship between Mika and Raizo is something I just can't help rewatching. The CGI blood is a lot though. I swear they could of done something else and it wouldn't look as bad. Yeah, I just also really wanted to finish this. Now that I don't have any really big events, I can finally start working on Water Angel and Easier in the Movies again. Thanks I guess for actually sticking with this.

Lance tried not to fidget. Last time there was high-level personnel in his office, he got involved in ninjas, the Nine Clans, a cover up that went so deep and Akira. What had started off as research, turned into finding out about the Nine Clans, a clan of ninja who sent out assassins to different governments and anyone with the equivalent of 100 pounds of gold. Because he went poking to hard, the people who hid what the clan did started poking at him before the clan decided to take care of him themselves. Except he was saved, by Akira. A defector who had his own issues with the clan Lance had been looking at the most, Ozunu. It led into a wild chase with ninjas trying to catch them and them trying to move faster than them. when Akira was badly hurt, open gapping wounds and all, Lance slipped tracking device into him and let the ninja take him, knowing they’d led him, Shiro and the rest of their team to the hideout. It worked. The home had been destroyed many of the ninja killed, except for the newest students who hadn’t been conditioned yet and Akira got his revenge. Lance admitted he’d gotten to eager when he saw Akira fighting his master, his ‘father’ and had gone in to help. Didn’t matter that Lance had the best marksmen score in his whole class before he entered Europol, he couldn’t go against a ninja who could disappear in the blink of an eye. The leader of the clan thought he stabbed him through the heart, but Lance had never been gladder of his defect.

His heart was on the right side of his chest, not left. While it did mean his parents and siblings worried over him more and that if he got too over excited his heart rate went up much faster, it had saved him. Akira said his heart was special. When he woke up in the hospital in Japan, ready to be transferred back to Europe, Shiro – his boss and the one who tried to help him through everything – said that Akira had disappeared, but the many places that had wanted his head decided to back off since he helped find the clan’s whereabouts in the first place.

After that, he left Europol and took a job as a researcher at a university, a much calmer line of work. He thought he’d never have to deal with ninjas again, though he’d admit, he’d like to see Akira again. Of course, now here he was again, sitting in a Europol member’s office. He wondered if Shiro still worked here or if he left like he said he was going to.

“Sorry about the wait.” The woman who came to his job to get him, Allura, walked back into her office, with someone following her. Someone he didn’t think he’d see again.

“Akira!”

“I thought you said your name was Keith.”

“It’s both.” He said, with that smirk of his.

Back when they were first running, after he saved him from getting killed, he’d told him his name was Akira. More that it was the name he was given.

“So, you leave this clan and you don’t bother picking yourself a new name?” Lance asked, more to keep himself calm then get an answer.

“Ok, what would you call me then?”

“I don’t know. Something simple like…Keith?”

“Keith?”

“Hey, you asked.” Lance said before he was instructed to pull into a shopping plaza.

“Well,” the woman said, pulling him from his memories, “I guess I don’t have to ask if you two know each other. I’m Allura Fara, head of, well, let’s just say my job involves keeping guys like his old family in the ground.”

“The Nine Clans? What, are they coming for revenge?”

“more like trying to go into hiding. There are one or two of them who aren’t really backing down and they’ve got world leaders and governments so far down in their pocket, they won’t stop until people stop asking questions. Your friend here offered to help locate them for us. Said you’re good at doing research. We need more info on these guys but we seem to keep hitting a dead end. Any chance you can help?”

And get involved with ninjas again?

“I don’t know. I left my job at Europol because of the whole Ozunu thing. Not that I don’t mind working with Akira, I just don’t know if I can go through that again.”

“Yes, I know. But I got in contact with Takashi Shirogane, your old boss. He said that if anyone can do the research and not get scared off it’s you. these clans who aren’t backing off, who are still kidnapping children, they’re going to get worse if we don’t stop them.”

“He can stay with me.” Akira, Keith, said. “There’s no safer place.”

* * *

Lance isn’t sure why he said yes after that. He was on leave from work, though he was getting a big enough pay check from Europol. Keith drove him to this small apartment building, leading him up a rickety elevator and into his apartment. It was a studio and it was small. It was also empty except for a bonsai plant in his window.

“So, what should I call you? you told Allura your name is Keith, but I’ve been calling you Akira.”

“Keith. First name I got to choose for myself. You can take the bed. I’ve got a bit of information contacts have given me on the clans we’re after. You should be able to start from there.”

Lance put his bag down and sat on the edge of Keith’s bed, watching him move. He remembered when they were on the run, how even when he was tense, he seemed to move with such ease and grace. He remembered when he was captured, how an officer made a comment how he thought Keith belonged in a boyband. It had been kinda funny to see him flinch when Keith looked straight at the camera. He also remembered the feeling on his hands. They’d held hands a lot during that time. It was the quickest way to keep hold of each other when running or sneaking around, but when he held Keith’s hand, it felt like there was nothing that could go wrong, even when it seemed like they were about to be killed. When he was in the hospital, he thought he remembered feeling that same calloused hand in his in a half-awake state.

“Here you go.” Keith dropped a neatly organized pile of folders onto the bed before sitting down. “This is as much as I could have gotten without putting my contacts at too much risk.”

“This seems perfect. I still have the information I got from the wife, of the man you helped warn? I’m thinking if I was able to find you on a camera in New York, then maybe those other guys would have been sloppy.”

Keith actually pouted at that statement. “I was not sloppy.”

“Sure, you weren’t. Hey, Keith. I know Shiro told Allura I was good for this, but how come you told her I was? I mean, with how hard you tried to protect me, I would have thought you wouldn’t want me to get involved.”

“I didn’t. trust me, I didn’t. at most, I just wanted to keep an eye on the other families, see if they were the same. A few aren’t, most are. I guess when I realised, I needed someone I could trust, I guess I wanted someone who didn’t know the meaning of ‘run away’.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile, even though the memories of when he didn’t listen had been pretty gruely, even resulting in getting him stabbed.

“That’s me, stubborn, even with a katana pointed at him.”

“Guess we should be lucky I’m here to stop you when you over do it.”

“That’s fine. I can just hit ninjas with my car again.”


End file.
